BIONICLE 2/PS3, Xbox360, PC
This is the "Main Version" of Revenge of Karzahni: The Game. Toa Campaign West Coast, United Bricks Tutorial: Toa Training You Start as Tahu with A tutorial. You then Switch to Hahli for Controls Exclusive to Her. Sakoshima, China Mission 1:The Battle Begins As Nuparu, Fight Waves of Makuta, Then you fight Vezon. Mission 2:Toa Down As Hewkii, Find Nuparu and Escort him to safety. Mission 3:Zaktan's Prophecy As Mata Nui, Destroy all the Makuta. Then Zaktan Will Attack. Mission 4:Failure to Communicate As Mata nui, Restore the MIKE Comsat Arrays. Each Is guarded by Makuta. Mission 5:Lehvak Lives As Nuparu, Search for Lehvak. On the way You'll Face Many Makuta. Then kill Lehvak. Mission 6:Along the Waterfront As Nuparu, Restore Mike com Arrays. Unlike last time there's A time Limit. West Coast, United Bricks Mission 1:A girl in trouble As Tahu, Destroy Makuta guarding Susan Brickela's Home. Then Retreive Susan And Bring her to The Extraction Point. Mission 2:Oil Flows Black As Hewkii, Defeat A wave of Despticons then Pickup an Engineer. Then Escort them to The Extraction point which is Guarded by Makuta. Then repeat this two times. Mission 3:Allies Attacked As Nuparu, Locate and Escort The MIKE Convoy. Mission 4:Last Gang Around As Mata nui, Defeat waves of Makuta. Mission 5:Clash in the Canals As Mata nui, Defeat All the Makuta While Protecting The MIKE Team. Mission 6:Return to the Refinery As Tahu, Get all the MIKE Arrays online. Deep 7 Teridax Reborn As Hahli, Repair all the Broken Rail Guns. Then Rescue all the Injured Minifigs. East Coast, United Bricks Mission 1:For the love of Joe As Tahu, Eliminate all Makuta, Then take Joe Brickenson to the Evacuation point. Then kill off Kraata. Mission 2:Riding Shotgun As Mata Nui, Escort the Rail Gun Transport to Its Destination. Mission 3:Fuel the Jets As Tahu, deliver joe to the deli and protect it. Then Take him to the Museum and protect it. Mission 4:For Power and Glory As Nuparu, Save the Power plant, Then save the TV Station. Mission 5:To the Skies As Hahli, Locate And destroy The Makuta Probe. Then Locate and Destroy A second Probe. Mission 6:Spiriah's Stand As Mata Nui, Destroy All the makuta. Then Defeat Spiriah. Cairo, Egypt Mission 1:Ancient History As Mata Nui, Allied with Miserix, Locate Joe and take him to the Tomb of the Nuis. Then Fight Teridax and Spiriah. Mission 2:Total Devastation As Tahu, Defeat Kardas. Mission 3:Rise of Karzahni As Miserix Nui, Destroy Karzahni. Makuta Campaign West Coast, United Bricks Tutorial:Makuta Training Like the Other Tutorial, Except you play as Lehvak and Kraata. Sokushima, Chinbrick Mission 1:Sokushima Shootout As Vezon, Destroy all the Makuta Forces. Mission 2:Blood and Protodermis As Lehvak, Destroy the MIKE HQ on the Spiral Hight way. Then Destroy the one Downtown. Finally Kill Nuparu. Mission 3:Find and Grind As Vezon, Locate and Escort Kraata. Mission 4:Going Viral As Kraata, Disrupt the MIKE Comm Rays. They're Each Guarded By a group of Toa. Mission 5:Hunt The Hunter As Vezon, Find The Cloaked Toa Probe and Destroy it. Mission 6:Race to Destruction As Vezon, Locate the Cloaked Toa Probe and Destroy it. Then Destroy two Probe Scouts. West Coast, United Bricks Mission 1:West Coast Hack As Kraata, Disrupt The MIKE Comm Arrays. Mission 2:Find the Female As Lehvak, Destroy Four Buildings to Reveal Four Engineers and Bring them to the Interrogation Site. Then Retrieve The Female Usernamed Susan Brickela. Mission 3:In search of The Antidermis As Spiriah, Destroy Three MIKE Safehouses. The last one Reveals Brickalay. then bring him to the Extraction point. Mission 4:Hunt for Hahli As Kraata, Defeat all the Toa and Then Defeat hahli. Mission 5:Tapping the Source As Spiriah, Disrupt the Mike Comm Arrays. Mission 6:Oil in the Canals As Kraata, Hunt down 16 Toa Deep 7 Rise of Karzahni As Spiriah, Destroy Eight Turrets. Then Destroy Six Control Boats. East Coast, United Bricks Mission 1:Manlystud328 As Kraata, Destroy all Toa then Destroy Joe's House. Then Retrieve him and take him to the Extraction point. Then Kill 16 Toa. Mission 2:Past his nui As Teridax, Defeat 16 Toa then Defeat Mata Nui. Mission 3:Down with History As Spiriah, Destroy the Museum. Mission 4:Hunter Killer As Lehvak, Go through the Beacons and Locate the Probe. Mission 5:Sending A message As Kraata, Destroy the Powerplant, then Destroy A TV Station. Mission 6:Hunger for Destruction As Teridax, Destroy the Fuel trucks and Gas Stations. Then go to the Extraction Point. LEGO Egypt Mission 1:Desert Massacre As Teridax, Destroy all Toa then Kill Miserix And Tahu Mission 2:The guns of Egypt As Lehvak, Destroy the Railgun. Mission 3:The Revenge of Karzahni As Teridax, Defeat Miserix Nui, Then Defeat Karzahni.